Service processors are processors, or other types of integrated circuits, that are used to manage or co-manage, alongside one or more general purpose processors, specific functionality in a computer system. This functionality may include computer system diagnostics, power resource management, and remote computer system configuration and management. Some example service processors include Hewlett-Packard Company's INTEGRATED LIGHTS OUT™ (iLO) series of service processors.